Transformers the prime wars
by alexrusso89
Summary: shock wave and sound wave tired of starscream blundering everything decided to revive megatron however theres a hitch they used arcee to repleaced his damaged body now female and on the warpath megatron aka drive by seeks revenge on decepticon leader starscream however the combiners start a war and titans returning and what is the secret of the primes ?
1. Chapter 1 hell hath no fury

( hey guys and girls ok this sounded cool in my head so i hope you guys enjoy this it kinda takes place during fall of cybertron and probably lead into beast hunters)

It has been years since the death of megatron starscream had risen to power and ever since starscream has shown poor leadership and blundered plans of attack constantly the combaticons had been jailed for a blunder starscream caused on an autobot transport this would spell the downfall of starscream's reign as decepticon leader shockwave and soundwave had teamed up and managed to salvage megatron's legs and forearms.

" ok now we just need a torso and a working head we can merge with megatron's " shockwave said looking around the workshop

" maybe an autobot prisoner " sound wave said in his distinctive tone

" you may have something there"

Sound wave nodded " who should we use ?"

" ive got an idea come one " shockwave replied as he left the workshop sound wave following behind .

( imagine the decepticon logo switching to the autobot's like the g1 show :) )

" i cant believe were in the sea of rust i mean whats out here "

" quit complaining arcee its just a routine surveillance mission "

Arcee the female autobot and hot rod were standing on a cliff over looking the sea of rust the brown liquid rustling slowly making the quiet area seem eerie in nature

" so what is out here that optimus wants ?" Arcee asks

" some kind of tower i don't really know " hot rod replied

Suddenly an energy blast hit hot rod sending him into the sea of rust , arcee turned opening fire on the attacker , sound wave kept arcee distracted while shock wave along with the insecticons flanked her , Arcee put up a good fight but the fire power of the decepticons over came her allowing shockwave to capture her

" why not hot rod?" Sound wave asked

" cause hot rod isnt compatiable with megatrons body "

" ok then lets get to work "

The two decepticons dragged the captured arcee away this would be the last time any autobot or decepticon would see arcee . A splash minutes after the decepticons left revealed hot rod pulling himself out of the sea of rust the area was eerie quiet again , hot rod opened his communications circuits

" Optimus we have a problem ".

( logo switch )

Arcee growled as she was slammed onto a workshop table her forearms and lower body had been removed and tossed on the nearby scrap pile

" time to finish our secret project "

Arcee looked as a certain lower body was moved towards her the grey and darkened areas soon revealed to arcee who it used to belonged to

" wait a minute isn't that's..." Shock wave removed her head , sound wave attached her torso to megatron's lower body the forearms were then attached , shockwave had installed megatron's chip in her head and downloaded his memories and personality before re attaching the head to the body , they then painted the body megatron's signature grey and painted a decepticon logo over the autobot logo on her chest , shockwave then powered up megatron the darkened areas now purple flowing with dark energon , as the dark energon flowed through megatron's new body his personality merged with arcee's creating new and more dangerous megatron .

" whats going on?" The optics soon turned on and megatron could see shockwave and sound wave standing infront of him

" wheres my fusion cannon?" Megatron said noticing something differant about his voice noticing something femine about it

" right here megatron " shockwave said attaching the fusion cannon onto megatron's left forearm

" shockwave ?"

" yes megatron?"

" why do i sound female !"

" well it was the only functioning body that was compatible with your remains "

" so what im a female now?"

" yes lord megatron or should i lady megatron "

" no not megatron starscream will not know im alive as of now till i reveal myself call me drive by "

" as you wish ...drive by"

Megatron smirked " starscream will die "


	2. Chapter 2 the wars begin

BOOOOOOM!

The autobot combiner known as landfill flew into an abandoned buidling , a suddenly and disturbing laugh echoed the decepticon original combiner Devastator slowly walked towards the downed landfill

" gah why does angel grove have so many abandoned buildings ?"

" hahahahaha it won't matter now autobot "

" says you"

" look at me i was the original combiner now soon ill be the last the combiner wars are about to begin ...too bad you wont be around to see it "

" you wont win..." Devastator slammed his foot into landfill's chest crushing his spark

" ahhhhhhhh!" Landfill's eyes flickered before going dark sparks flying from his chest as the energon powering him drained from their combined spark

" you were saying something autobot " Devastator laughed before walking off .

The combiner wars had begun

Starscream the leader of the decepticons stood in the hall of leadership on cybertron in front of him was a government bumblebee had set up , the government had brought some peace to cybertron , bumblebee walked up and stood next to starscream as e video link broadcasted to every autobot and decepticon base

" i am the autobot bumblebee im here to while optimus prime is on earth finally bring peace to cybertron "

" thats right together we can bring cybertron back to its former glory before megatron started the war "

" starscream is right together we can save cybertron"

Bumblebee and starscream shook hands

" we here by announce the cybertronian war to be offically over "

The crowd cheered .

" who does starscream think he is " megatron scowled

" the decepticon leader remember they think your dead and with you dead optimus declared the war over the decepticons have been living in kaon "

" so why arent they iaon ?"

" all decepticons are banned from autobot cities except for primus due to it being the capital"

Megatron let out a low roar , shockwave was busy working on his experiments soundwave had gone to primus starscream had asked him to sit on the new decepticon/autobot government along with smokescreen the autobots had chosen bumblebee ironhide and jazz .

" ok i suppose we should head to earth "

Shockwave looked over at megatron

" uh...ok i can continue my experiments there "

Megatron smiled There was something on earth megatron wanted .

Optimus prime was busy on earth he had been making sure every decepticon knew that the war was over however this was proving to be a difficult task , optimus had gotten word that bumblebee , ironhide , hot rod and starscream were coming to earth along with shockwave and new decepticon drive by this would be to ensure that both side knew the war was over and that the autobots and decepticons were now had an alliance , this alliance is a powder keg however the slightest thing could cause the decepticons to attack optimis knew this but he had the matrix of leadership and he was hopeful that the allience would hold since starscream was onboard showing the decepticons that the autobots could be trusted .

The aerialbots Silverbolt, Air Raid, Slingshot, Fireflight, and Skydive landed in a small town , the area was like a war zone destroyed buildings burnt land

" silverbolt over there "

Silverbolt hurried over to where skydive was pointing in front of him was the fallen landfill

" oh primus "

" what happend ?"

The aerialbots gathered around landfill , landfill's chest had been completely crushed outlining a destinctive foot the combined spark had been crushed the energon that once powered it had seeped into the burnt earth long ago

" hey i know that foot "

Silverbolt looked at air raid

" we all do air raid theres only one bot that big "

Suddenly laughter was heard behind them

" well well well its the aerialbots "

The aerialbots looked

" devastator "

Devastator slammed him foot down causing the aerialbots to dodge

" aerialbots combine!"

" perfect"

Skydive and slingshot formed the feet air raid and fireflight formed the arms and silverbolt formed the torso and head

" superion online!"

Superion looked and was quickly punched by devastator sending superion flying into a near by destroyed building.

" hahahahaha "

" you...you..you destroyed this town!"

" only what was left this town was destroyed years ago "

Superion lunged forward , devastator swiftly and awkwardly kicked superion in the face causing him to stumble back

" hes too strong"

Devastator drew his gun the massive purple cannon

" oh cra..." Devastator fired striking superion in the chest , sparks and energon flew from superion's chest causing the aerialbot combiner to fall into some powerlines

" ahhhhhhhh!"

The electricity flowed through superion his circuts were being fried , devastator laughed and walked away disengaging into the constructicons .

The space bridge opened in the autobot base/city called the ark , bumblebee cybertron's leader stepped through first followed by ironhide and hot rod , starscream came through next flanked by shockwave , soundwave and drive by ( megatron)

" welcome to the ark i know some of you have been here before but as the prime id like to welcome the decepticons here in this time of peace "

Starscream nodded

" thank you optimus we decepticons thank you for your hospitality weve had some issues in the past but what you and bumblebee said was right without megatron we can be united in a peace alliance"

Soundwave nodded , drive by was looking around this got noticed by shockwave

" something wrong drive by?"

Drive by looked at shockwave

" it feels like ive been here before but i couldn't have been "

Shockwave looked confused at drive by .

Suddenly a message came through on the comlinks

" optimus come in this is jefire "

Optimus headed over to the console followed by the cybertron government

" jetfire come in i read you"

" optimus on a fly over i found superion hes badly damaged and landfill i dont think landfill can be saved"

" who did this ?"

" starscream i dont know but the bot had to be pretty big judging by the foot mark"

Optimus looked in thought

" i know who"

Optimus,bumblebee,ironhide,hotrod,starscream,shockwave and soundwave all looked at drive by

" on pray tell me who then you recruit "

" devastator "

The autobots and decepticons looked shocked at the reply

" hes rigtht optimus devastator is big enough" jetfire said over the coms.

Optimus turned to the government and jet fire

" if devastator is responsible he will be brought to justice jetfire bring superion and landfill here lets at least try and repair them "

" shockwave you and drive by assist them "

Shockwave nodded

" of course starscream "

Bumblebee turned to starscream

" optimus , me , starscream , ironhide and hot rod we will head out and search for devastator or who ever is responsible for this attack "

Optimus, starscream , bumblebee, ironhide and hot rod headed out while shockwave and drive by headed to the med bay , soundwave manned the comslink.

" what makes you think youve been here before drive by"

" just a feeling "

Shockwave looked at drive by his purple eyes had a hint of pink in them

" if you only knew " shockwave mumbled to himself .


	3. Exculated war

With the Decepticons Autobots war ended, Optimus Prime has gone into self exile Megatron now Megaempress is hatching a scheme of her won now the council must change their ways...

Rodimus, Bumblebee and Jazz had taken the Airealbots on a practice mission, where some renagade Decepticons had hijacked a train of oil tankers. Astrotrain pulled them in his steam locomotive mode and Bludgeon, Blackout, Arachnid, and Dreadwing were protecting him. Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz drove along the tracks while the Airealbots flew just a few feet overhead. Bludgeon fired his tank cannon, Dreadwing and Arachnid fired their machine guns, and Blackout fired a pair of missiles.

"Stick together, that's the only way you'll survive!" Jazz said as he quickly changed to his robot mode, and in mid air, deflected several laser blasts with his swords, and changed back to his car mode. The Airealbots were in tight formation, and Silverbolt was nervous.

"And another thing, follow orders!" Bumblebee said. The Airealbots were flying well, until Skydive accidentally bumped into Air Raid.

"Hey, watch it!" Air raid shouted.

"Sorry!" Skydive said.

"Arrgh! I can't concentrate moving this slow!" Alpha Bravo growled, and he broke formation.

"Slingshot, what are you playing at!?" exclaimed Firefly.

"Stay in formation!" Silverbolt said, and suddenly, Slingshot swooped in at a thousand miles an hour, firing his missiles at the track ahead, which tore them apart and Astrotrain applied his brakes, but then it was too late, and he changed into his space shuttle mode, where the other Decepticons boarded him, and he took off. The oil cars careened off the rails and exploded, causing the Autobots to come screeching to a stop. Later, at the Ark, Rodimus spoke sternly to the Airealbots. He was not pleased with them.

"You disobeyed a direct order and jeopardized the mission. But this was my fault, I shouldn't've thought you were ready for a mission like this. For now, leave me." The Airealbots left Rodimus.

-Cybertron-

Megaempress and Shockwave were in Tetrahex, the home of Thunderwing and his

"Thunderwing, I am going to need some assistance." Megaempress said.

"Like?" Thunderwing asked.

"I would like to borrow the Combaticons. Their structure and discipline is most impressive." Megaempress said as she looked at Onslaught leading the Combaticons on a march.

"Left, left, left, right, left!" He said as he was calling cadence. The Combaticons kept pace as they followed Onslaught.

"I see, but..." Thunderwing began.

"But what?" Megaempress said.

"I had already arranged them to go to Earth for Skorpinok." Thunderwing said. Megaempress was outraged!

"YOU FILTH!" She shouted as she got up from her chair and began to strangle Thunderwing, but Thunderwing shouted,

"Leave me alone!" and kicked Megaempress down.

"Wait! Stop!" Shockwave shouted. Megaempress and Thunderwing were about to fight, when he pulled his miniguns on both of them.

"Alright, deal." Thunderwing said. Megaempress Smiled"

-Earth-

the Airealbots were in the barracks, where Alpha Bravo was voicing his opinions.

"Rodimus Prime is a fool! He's only jealous of us!"

"How quickly you forget, Alpha Bravo, that we very little combat experience." Skydive said.

"You won't have any combat experience when I'm done with you!" Alpha Bravo retorted.

"Both of you, stop!" Ironhide said. The Airealbots turned around to see Ironhide.

"I know you're inexperienced, but you don't have to fight over who's most to blame!" Ironhide said.

"Rodimus , I'm picking up Decepticon energy signatures en route to a power plant outside Jazz!" Rodimus was about to give his roll out command, when the Airealbots confidently walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Rodimus asked.

"We're going to do what needs to be done." Silverbolt replied, and one by one, the Airealbots changed to their jet modes and flew off. They arrived at the power plant, and the Decepticons Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Dreadwing, Bludgeon, and Knockout were going to steal energy, when Silverbolt said,

"Decepticons, stop where you are, or eat our lead!"

"Destroy them!" Bludgeon said, and the Decepticons opened fire, but the Airealbots held on as they unleashed an awesome display of firepower. Air raid and Slingshot took off in their jet modes, while Silverbolt, Skydive, and Fireflight fought on the ground. Air raid was delighted as he fired his ten machine guns and dropped his load of ordnance on the Decepticons. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, and Dreadwing took to the skies, but the Airealbots were ready. Slingshot lured the Decepticons behind him, and just as they began to fire, he cut his engines and they overtook him, and then Air raid opened fire with his machine guns, shooting them down with a single burst.

"WOOOHOOOO!" he yelled, gleefully. On the ground, Skydive fired his grenade launcher, which blasted away Bludgeon, but he radioed the Decepticon base and said,

"Commander, we've been outgunned, send reinforcements, please!" Starscream turned to the Constructicons and said to them,

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Commander Starscream." Scrapper said, and the Constructicons flew off to the power plant. When they arrived and landed, Air raid and Alpha Bravo landed, and Silverbolt said,

"Oh look, more Decepticons, let's make scrap out of them!"

"You fools! Constructicons, transform-phase 1!" Scrapper said. The Constructicons transformed into their construction machine modes, and then Scrapper said,

"Transform-phase 2!", and the Constructicons combined together into a monstrously large robot.

"DEVASTATOR...CRUSH!" it shouted, pronouncing his name.

"Airealbots, attack!" Silverbolt said, frantically, and the Airealbots took off and tried to fight Devastator, but they were no match, as he swatted them away like mosquitoes. They changed into their robot modes and fired their blasters.

"This isn't working!" Skydive said.

"You puny Autobots are doomed!" Devastator declared, and as he was about to crush them with his massive fist, Silverbolt remembered what Ironhide had told the Airealbots.

"Airealbots, we can only defeat Devastator together!" Silverbolt said, and the Airealbots transformed and joined together into their own combiner, and they caught Devastator's fist.

"What? This is impossible!" Devastator said, but the Airealbot combiner replied.

"You're right! Impossible for you do defeat SUPERION!"

"NEVER!" Devastator shouted, and he lunged at Superion, but Superion punched him in the face, and Devastator got up. The two giants locked in battle, punching and smashing each other. Rodimus and the Autobots arrived and they blasted Devastator, causing him to fall apart and the Decepticons retreated. Superion turned and bowed to Rodimus, and he said,

"Rodimus Prime, Superion awaits your command."

"At ease, soldier." Rodimus said, and the Airealbots disassembled and the Autobots returned to the Ark.

"Three cheers for the Airealbots!" Ironhide said, and the Autobots had a celebration for their first victory in the Combiner wars.

Meanwhile Megaempress watched the Combiner known as Lokaiser smiling evilly " Moonblast, Flowspader,Trikdiamond and Skyeblast were up " Megaempress said " Lets put this plan into action."


	4. Defensor vs Menasor

The pirrahacon combiner was about to fire his laser cannon hand, when Megaempress said to her guard,

"Attack!", and they went into action, firing their lasers, and Megaempress fired her fusion ladder cannon, which hit The combiner's arm, knocking him down, and Megaempress walked towards the combiner as it broke apart.

"Moonblast you know what to do." She said. Moonblast obeyed, and shot some energon at the combiner's limbs causing their pegs to appear. Moonblast then swiftly cut the pegs off collecting the energon spilling out as Megaempress's guard began to lick and drink from the pegs. Suddenly combiner pegs appeared in their bodies as they were reformatted " Excellent it worked " Skyeshock said Megaempress smiled as she ripped out the torso's spark and drank it suddenly gaining combiner ports " Now this will be fun " Megaempress said laughing

Meanwhile Rodimus was conversing with Ultra Magnus.

"Good news, the Airealbots have performed well." Rodimus said.

"That's good to hear, Rodimus. " Ultra Magnus said. Meanwhile, in Tetrahex, Thunderwing inspected his new team of Decepticons.

"Stunticons, you have been summoned here to replenish our ranks. Your first mission is to attack an Autobot supply base in Iacon. Once you have broken the defenses, signal our base, and we will send reinforcements to deal with the rest. Is that understood?" he told them.

"Yes, Lord Thunderwing!" the Stunticons said. The Stunticons Motormaster, Wildrider, Dragstrip, Dead end, and Breakdown changed into their car modes and drove off to Iacon, where they soon arrived behind Autobot lines. They snuck past turrets and evaded patrolling fighter squadrons, until the supply base was in sight. Motormaster said to Breakdown,

"Breakdown, you know what to do."

"My pleasure." Breakdown said, and he grabbed his rocket launcher, then fired a shot. The blast slammed into a turret at the base, and in the command center, the CO of the base said to some other Autobots,

"What's going on?"

"There's been an explosion at the southern corner." a soldier said. At the Stunticons' position, Motormaster said,

"Stunticons, advance!" and they changed to their vehicle modes. They arrived at the supply base, where an Autobot soldier said,

"Decepticons!", but Wldrider fired his twin machine guns, which mowed the Autobots down. The five Decepticons advanced on, as they slew any Autobots that got in their way, and when they arrived at the command center, the sergeant went to a console and said to a soldier,

"Get Ultra Magnus!" The soldier quickly contacted Autobot base, and in the planning center, Pipes said to Ultra Magnus,

"Sir, incoming transmission from Iacon!"

"Put it through." Ultra Magnus said. On the monitor screen, the Autobot sergeant appeared, and he said,"Ultra Magnus, this is Prowl, our supply base is under Decepticon attack, send refinforements-arghh!", and Prowl was shot in the back by Dragstrip. Ultra Magnus turned to the Protectobots and said,

"Protectobots, roll out!"

"We're on it!" Hot spot, the Protectobot commander said. Firstaid, Streetwise, Groove, and Blades changed to vehicle mode and rushed to the Altihex supply base, where the Stunticons had smashed and trashed their way to the command center.

"Stop right there, Motormaster!" Hot Spot said, and the Protectobots got into position

"Or what, Autobot?" Motormaster said as he turned around and the Stunticons prepared to fire.

"Or you'll be arrested for murder, destruction of property, and trespassing!" Streetwise said.

"Destroy them!" Motormaster said to the Stunticons, and the room was ablaze with laser fire, when then, Breakdown fired his blaster, shattering the glass window and the Sunticons escaped through it.

"We can't let them escape!" Groove said, then, without haste, the Protectobots raced outside, where they caught up with their foes, and Motortmaster said,

"Curses! Stunticons, unite!", and they transformed into a giant, with Motormaster forming the torso, Dragstrip and Dead end formed the arms, and Breakdown and Wildrider formed the legs.

"I am Menasor, I am unstoppable!" Menasor said.

"We'll see about that! Protectobots, combine!" Hot spot said, then the Protectobots transformed and merged into their own combiner.

"Stop this!" Defensor, their combined form said.

"Oh, I will!" Menasor said, and he lunged at Defensor, only for the raging giant to bounce off of his foe's energy shield.

"What? No!" Menasor said as he got up, then he fired his blaster, but Defensor's shield deflected his attacks.

"My turn!" Defensor said, and then he fired his flame grenade launcher, and balls of fire rained down on Menasor, exploding and as the fires raged, Menasor separated into his components and they retreated.

"Ultra Magnus, the Decepticons are in retreat." Defensor said as he radioed Base.

"Very good, Defensor, return to base, we'll handle everything else." Ultra magnus said.

At her Decepticon base, Megaempress was planning for her next operation.

"After my examinations of our combiners, I am pleased, but, we will require an army of combiners if we are to take Earth." She said to her gaurds.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Skyeshock.

"That is quite an enigma..." Megaempress said.


End file.
